This Cold Heart
by Chromewe11
Summary: Set in season 4 M/M  Morgana hasn't been seen since she brought down Camelot to its knees. Merlin is suffering from depression, he's changed, he has become darker. The disappearance of Gaius and Arthur leave him alone in the world, until Mordred shows up
1. Orders & Dragon Flowers

**(First Merlin FanFic i am Posting - you don't actually see any M/M until chapter 5- but you can quite clearly see it being suggested. Hope you enjoy, I don't mind if you don't review, I just hope that you enjoy it. Please do tell what you think though and how i can improve, it would make me happy. peace out.)**

Chapter 1 – Orders & Dragon Flowers

"_It is a force. A force that has puzzled many minds, it has changed the course of history upon occasion. It is unquestionably the greatest force of all, _

_Love."_

_Orders and Dragon Flowers_

Merlin sat in his little meadow. The grass stirred and rippled and his white roses were adrift on this flood of green '_magic is beautiful'_ this was what his thoughts were telling him. He was grateful Arthur gave him these weekends off; peace and quiet had been issued for many months, so he ventured out on the Friday nights deep in the forest until Sunday afternoon to be alone and to practice illustrating beauty by magic. His roses turned and danced in a new pattern and guilt pulled on his throat. His garden shaped itself into an elegant woman turning her head towards Camelot, not even acknowledging him. He often picked these flowers and put them in her room. He sighed she always managed to creep herself into his thoughts. She was gone; if she wasn't gone before she was now. He had unwillingly gone against her so many times for the fate of Arthur and Camelot. He wondered if this was the fate of all Sorcerers, having almost all things dear to you to be taken for the price of his powers, no that couldn't be true, he himself would one day be free of the laws that bound him and he would find her and fix her.

He stood and looked at his new breed of dragon roses, pure white and gleaming, Merlin found them a comfort to his torment.

He retied his dark blue neckerchief, and pulled on his long dark green coat over his black tunic and wiped the hot autumn sweat from his brow letting his overgrown black hair hang over his eyes while he looked at the ground. As he turned he did not look back on his garden, his flowers faded to ashes.

"Sire, the scouts report says Alined's garrison will be moving through the border of Cenred's kingdom and to the valleys of Fendirin. I suggest I take my men, light equipment, 12 bows and 8 swords to and attack them when the reach Fendir falls on either side of the valley." There was a long pause to answer the prince.

"Very well Arthur take what you need, ride out at dawn." Replied the troubled king facing away from the man standing rigid in front of him, Arthur bowed and began to leave the throne room.

"And Arthur…"

"Yes father?" Arthur knew what was going to be said, he could have scripted the scene himself with more emotion.

"Come back to me."

"Right Gwain, gather Lancelot and Percival, Sir Leon get your men, the weapons and equipment ready, tell Dagnir he is to join us, Elyan you are to remain in command of defences here, go report to my father" The men scattered about to do their assigned duties.

Lancelot was troubled that night; they were to ride out without Merlin, something Arthur had never done before since these battles started. Merlin had never been required to have Arthur's back by using magic since the Immortal army but still, he knew Arthur should not leave without his manservant and adviser. However he did not speak his thoughts. He would have Arthur's back covered.

Morning had come all to long for Gwain, he was itching for a fight all week and the other knights were getting easier for him to beat. "Where is Merlin?" Gwain looked around, not seeing a pair of big ears in sight, he saw Lancelot shooting him a warning look.

"Gwain! Why would we need my incompetent manservant on a mission like this?" Arthur started in a loud patronizing voice

"And adviser."

"Fine, _adviser _then, But please do enlighten me seeing as we haven't actually seen him since Friday and he should have been back two days ago?" Arthur's jaw tightened.

Arthur began again in a softer tone frustrated with him self "And we would be looking for him but we have a kingdom to protect, I'm sorry."

Something was the matter; Arthur cared for Merlin but did not like to show it. This really was just him honestly telling the knights that he did not have the time to look for their ever most faithful friend as they had silent enemies in every corner of Camelot that needed to be dealt with.

Gwain sighed and rode with the other twenty knights and soldiers. His mind wouldn't shift from his missing friend who was alone in the forest.

Merlin was in fact not alone. After leaving his garden Merlin walked through an orchard. Merlin was feeling unease in his gut so he turned around to see the cloaked boy who had been following him silently.

"What do you want Mordred?" Merlin put it bluntly, not wanting any cryptic messages and riddles.

_-We need to talk Emrys- _

"Really? I never found you as much of a conservationist." He started walking again with a quicker pace.

_-It's about Morgana-_

"I don't know what you're talking about." He just heard her name and he couldn't even think straight, just what he needed, he wasn't ready for this.

_-I do, I can't find her- _Merlin found this both good and bad news but dismissed it.

"And you think I can help how? I thought I was supposed to be your enemy? I haven't seen her in three months and I don't want to see her ever again." He spoke quickly and on edge.

_-You were, but not now. You're not the same Merlin you once were. Feel free to continue lying to yourself but it is apparent in this moment of time your magic is stronger than mine and therefore your bond to her is also stronger, you would be most useful, no matter how much guilt you may feel and what other emotions you have for her.- _the voice in his was layered with innocence and menace. That must have been the longest sentence Mordred had ever said Merlin thought.

"You know as well as I that I can not help, even as much as I'd want to." He spoke truth "Which I don't." he lied. He thought he hated Morgana with a passion.

_-I'm sorry Emrys, I have to try everything and anything, but you are forgiven. My matters with her are not urgent. Yet.-_

Merlin normally found Mordred's company rather uncomfortable, and that was because he knew that the boy could feel everything he was feeling, which made everything even worse. But a thought occurred to Merlin, he could use this time to try befriend Mordred one last time, try and defy destiny one last time. He had tried doing this before and Mordred always had that preference, that loyalty to Morgana. Whilst Mordred knew he could trust Emrys, but he knew one day he would not and so he also felt he should bridge up their not so many differences. He believed everyone with magic should be on the same side.

They wandered the forest for two days in a deep discussion on magic and ethics. But Merlin knew he would have to leave for Camelot soon. He shouldn't have left Arthur alone this long as it is.

Merlin could not believe that these honest words would condemn him and Arthur, but in his heart he knew he was not meant to save Morgana, he could not save everyone no matter how hard he tried. He looked at the young boy, the honest face, big eyes; so long as Morgana does not corrupt Mordred then they may have a future of peace, rather than war between them.

"She's gone far beyond my help Mordred. Vengeance and hate has consumed her and I am her poison. But you Mordred and the druids, save her if you can. You know I can't help you anymore than I have, I truly wish I could but I am needed now in Camelot more than ever." He knew what had to be done, "This is your destiny not mine."

_- You speak of destiny as if it is set in stone Emrys, I once felt that you would one day be my enemy, now I feel as though we are friends. But fate is for us to not to be allies but we do have the choice to make it not so. We are all on a path Emrys, when you come to the crossroads, you should choose where you want to be, your place is in Camelot? Why are you not there now? Why are you in these woods? Think about that Emrys. Until we meet again I hope under even better opinions of each other.- _

"And where I am also finally wiser than you." He and Mordred smiled at each other. The boy turned towards the forest and Merlin towards the castle.

Merlin was unsure on weather to believe he may have just changed fate by befriending Mordred, who was supposed to be his and Arthur's sworn enemy with Morgana by his side. He would have to inform Kilgarrah and see his reaction.


	2. Lost & Forgotten

Chapter 2 – Lost & Forgotten

_Lost and Forgotten_

Merlin arrived late in the evening. He was about ready to collapse, he really couldn't go and take an ear ache from Arthur in the state he was in. so he got in with no hello or goodnight, quiet. Just the way he preferred.

Mordred walked to his druid camp, lost in his predicament. It was there in his heavy heart something bad was going to happen so soon. He needed a friend whose hands were not tied like Merlin's were. Alvarr was away again on business. The druids would not heed him. He told them and they gently told him to remain at ease and let what happens to happen, everything works itself out in the end. Mordred anger at this brought down a terrible rain that night, he knew Morgana would understand him.

His footsteps grew slower, there was heat in the air, an anxiety came over mordred fast. He broke into his nimble little run. dodging between trees. He began to hear screaming. Eyes wide in fear, it was there, the encampment. Just under the cliff face, smoke rising from the flames. Chaos, Uther's men, it must be. Hate.

-Alvarr! Emrys! ANYONE!-

A hand seized the back of Mordred's cloaks. A hand came over boy's mouth.

"For someone for so small you do shout so loud." The voice was low in a whisper,

"You wanted help. You got it, okay? Now follow me, quickly"

Mordred obeyed the stranger, who swiftly caused long strides that made mordred pant to keep up. He didn't take his eyes of the Stanger. The screams died down behind them, it made tear rolled down his cheek. Mordred didn't realise how much he cared about his people. He was often annoyed and frustrated by their pity for Uther. But they loved him they were his as he was theirs, kin. His anger drew him onto this man.

-You could have saved them-

The man carried on as if nothing happened.

-Why didn't you save them?-

"do not attempt to get into my head boy, my thoughts are mine and not to be shared."

Mordred was shocked, he had not known anyone to be able to block his thoughts, the druids welcomed it as an extraordinary gift, only those with powerful magic could converse like this with ease. Who was this stranger?

He began to talk as if to answer the mentally poised question "My name is Cole, I am a friend of the druids I am truly sorry for the loss. I'm afraid I could only do so little with the time I was given-" his authoritive voice was cut short; he stopped walking and gestured mordred to get behind him. Cole span around, one arm shielding the boy, he drew his sword. "They are coming for you."

"The matter is closed Merlin. There is no question, we do not have any men to spare, we are still awaiting Arthur's return and there could be casualties. You are to remain here and take over as court physician. I am sorry, but we have no idea where he may be resources are short." Uther gestured him to leave

"Sire." Merlin bowed and left the throne room. He was furious, not only was Gaius gone, but Uther refused to have him looked for. Gaius was not one to just disappear; it was his place here, here in Camelot to look after Merlin, to guide him. He thought about Mordred and their unexpected truce, without Gaius and Arthur, Gwain or Lancelot who could he turn to? At that moment in time he was storming around a corner when he walked into Lady Guinevere. He was on the floor, her flowers all over him. When he opened his eyes she stood over him looking very amused.

"I am so sorry my lady." He said and jolted up almost tripping himself on his long coat.

"Merlin it's perfectly alright, I myself was in deep thought. You must have so much to worry about, but I suppose congratulations are in order. Court physician, it's a shame though, the price out weighs the gain." She sighed sadly she too was missing Gaius. Are you alright?"

Merlin just stared at her dumbfounded, his friend, once a servant like himself, now she was a gracious lady of Camelot. He had not seen her in such a long time only catching glimpses of her in company of Arthur. He had been so busy, swamped in depression and responsibility that he forgot about the bright star that Gwen was.

"Err Merlin, what are you doing?" she was trying so hard not to laugh. His arms were around her in an embrace

"Thank you." he whispered

She was the first person who had even asked how he was feeling with the loss of his mentor and father figure.

When he finally let go of her, he was bright red, picking up the flowers from the floor. "Sorry again my lady"

"You know I hate it when you call me that, but you know you can come and see me at anytime if you need to talk, like we used to before all this madness happened."

"thank you," he paused look at his friend dearly, "Gwen." The both smiled at each other for what felt like a minuet. She had always been kind, warm. Like the sun, and in the night she was one of the stars that guided him. She hadn't changed, unlike everything else, she was the same Gwen who used to be in the service of, - Merlin's brain stammered over the thought of _her _again. As they left each other's company he felt darkness in his heart again.

When Merlin entered his chambers, he was going to start working; he had to carry out Gaius' job to honour his disappearance. But things again never go as expected. When he came in he hung up his long dark green coat and rolled up his tunic's black sleeves. There was something wrong with the room, it felt alien. He remembered the first time he came in here. Gaius up stairs getting a book, on the balcony he twisted to turn to a young Merlin. He fell. And Merlin saved him. He stopped time, moved the bed, broke the fall. All this on instinct alone. Gaius wasn't here any more. A single tear threatened to fall.

-_Emrys, this isn't the time.- a familiar boy's voice came into his head_

-Mordred? Where are you?- he projected his thoughts

"He is here." Cole came from nowhere; suddenly he just was there behind Merlin, with Mordred in his hand. Both of them worn out and torn. They were both on edge. Even mordred seemed unnerved.

Merlin's head gave in to his need for answers he sat them both down at the table and locked his door "What happened to you mordred? And who is this?" he said finally.

"something terrible."

Cole explained to Merlin what had happened to the druids. How he found mordred and protected him on the way to Camelot.

"This was not Uther's work Emrys. It was too well organised, they were coming for the boy. I do not know for what reason but they were after him. They followed us for two days before we lost them I had to fend them off him several times. I got a good look at them, they fought like an army yet they still looked like brigands."

Merlin knew this wouldn't be Uther, he would have known by now otherwise, wouldn't he?

"So," Merlin began, looking at the boy's new guardian, "where do you fit in with all of this?"

"I am a wander. Or some call me an earthen warrior, one of the Reddening. In the old religion they call my people Ærdedane. You may choose what I am but my name is Cole, I am here to protect and teach the boy and now you also Emrys."

Merlin felt something from Cole then, like binding. Cole was of magic, yet he did not fear being in Camelot, something rarely seen.

Merlin truly feared for Mordred now, with the druids gone and only Cole and Merlin here for the boy, someone had to guide him.

They remained for a week; Cole was extremely learned in magic. He began to teach things even Merlin had not even read a reference about. In return Merlin hid him and Mordred supplied them with fresh clothes, and lessons began in front of the fire.

"True magic does not need incantation, you both have experienced it. Incantation may provide support for raw magic and guides it with method. But if your will and strength in magic is true and deep, words are never necessary. This is why simple actions only ever need a second of a thought, or the movement of your hand, yet specific behaviour needs words to react to. Let us begin."

Merlin became immersed in the world Cole showed him and taught him about healing more than Gaius ever could. Gaius's expertise had never occurred to Merlin before but it must have taken him so long to acquire the mass amounts of knowledge he possessed so much even Cole was surprised with the resources of his own personal library. Merlin's place as physician in the court was becoming renowned; he had to make sure he didn't draw attention to himself. He and mordred practised to each other what they learnt the previous day, they learned that everyone's magic is unique if it is born magic and not learned. "Learned magic is forcefully tapped into and requires great study, where as organic magic comes to you effortlessly." Cole had also taught them magic lore.

Another week passed, Merlin and Mordred were becoming more learned and skilful by the day, it was frightening. Cole began to set them tasks which required no magic. Otherwise they may become lazy and too reliable on it. The days ran smoothly, Camelot heard word from Arthur informing them on his return. Merlin had missed Arthur and hoped that when he came back a search for Gaius would be issued. His hopes and happiness increased.

He was sat in bed with Mordred sleeping on the spare bed, although Mordred and Cole's company was keeping him going, his heart missed his surrogate father, he sighed.

-_You are not as alone as you think Emrys, we have all lost- _Mordred thought

_-you need to start respecting peoples feelings you know,- Merlin _chuckled a little

_-we are more similar than ever before now are we not?- _

-_how do you mean?-_

_- Alvarr is missing as is Gaius? Our people were slain, and your Friends are still away, we have still have each other though Emrys, perhaps we do not need Morgana.-_

_-No, perhaps we do not.- _ for the first time in months Merlin's thoughts did not flinch at Morgana's name this time. But they began a storm of fury; Gaius gone, Alvarr on business, druids dead, Arthur away, Morgana still not found.

It was all linked. It had to be. He looked at Mordred who sat up wide eyed staring at him in fear.

-_Cole!- _they thought together in unison

They were sat at the table, Merlin and Cole discussing deeply who would be behind the attacks, it was apparent that Cenred's kingdom was for the taking, Morgana used to be an ally of Cenred's, as was Morgause. It was rumoured that King Odin was in charge there now after a long fight with Alined. Alined just had war, why would he waste arms on Camelot, now? –oh no how could I have been so stupid.-

It was apparent now someone with King Odin was plotting against Camelot. It must be Morgana. But why kill the druids? They probably were not expecting Merlin holding Mordred up away from the camp. Anxiety crept up on Merlin on what may have happened to Arthur. He felt so stupid and selfish for leaving him. Hitting the wall he bruised his knuckle, he refused to heal it letting the pain well up inside.

"Calm down Emrys. Now someone knew where exactly mordred was supposed to be along with the druids. They were not expecting to the boy to vanish. Any magic users presume it was Uther causing more hate to his name. With Arthur, his knights and his most trusted adviser gone he is very much alone. What is going to happen next could cause the down fall of the five kingdoms and all out war break loose." Cole explained the politics of angry alliances and greed over land. They agreed something had to be done

"We have been dealt a fortunate hand. You are both here with me. Not with your respected parties. Mordred you would have been taken in and probably twisted and turned into a weapon against everything good and evil in this kingdom, Emrys if you went with Arthur who knows what disasters may occur then. I suggest we go to Cenred's Kingdom and see who is behind it all, right now they have to play the waiting game I suspect they are going to wait until Emrys leaves for Arthur and you mordred to reveal yourself."

"Wait I have a few question would they not have scryed us by now? I know little of that magic but it allows the person to see anywhere or anyone they desire. Then they would know what actions we are taking."

"Clever Emrys but if they tried to scry you or mordred they would see nothing, nothing since I came into your company. My people dampen scrying abilities as we are born to be unexpected, like I said you are both under my protection."

Merlin was still unsure. "So what do we do when get to King Odin no doubt he has a vast army."

"You underestimate your powers greatly warlock, you by yourself are a force to be reckoned with let alone in a combination with mordred who matches you equally with different elements of power. Not to mention if we go I can teach you both even more." Cole smiled with surprise at the occasion. He must enjoy teaching Mordred and Merlin, they were well and truly bound like brothers now. Merlin would follow Cole with trust and Cole would guide Mordred to the ends of the earth if he was asked to. Mordred just sat there silently unsure weather he believed Morgana would do this to the druids.

"So, we go?" said Cole

Merlin didn't really have a choice, they would scout it out first infiltrate the castle's citadel if they could. Find out who is in charge first, this could not just be the work of Odin, and that is what scared Merlin

"Yes"

Tristan was bored; he sat on his horse on that grey day with drizzle coming down to no end. He had the knights and prince surrounded. One hand up he told his disgusting men to hold

"They are worth more alive, tie them gag them and ill double check the bonds if anything is loose I'll gut you myself. Understood?"

Arthur just knelt there glaring at him with Gwain there at his side, eyes also boring into the Bounty hunter. Tristan was not happy with doing this. He unsaddled. And walked over to the prince, "I am sorry my lord, but the price on your head is too much for me to ignore, Gwain you owe 20 gold I shall not forget that with what ever your fate is." It had been the most difficult task he had undertaken to capture Arthur and his knights, he regretted having the soldiers killed but he had to have it realistic to the others. Tristan too had lost men, but they were not good, honest or decent so no loss really.

He often threw apples to the knights; he needed them to keep them healthy. More so than his own company, it was going to be a long road home to the citadel and they were going to be needed strong.


	3. Trees & Morals

Chapter 3 – Trees & Morals

Trees and Morals

Merlin only realised he had crossed the kingdoms hours ago. They had gone south of Ealdor and not stopped to see his old village. The journey now was becoming tiresome, though they encountered no trouble they were constantly looking over their shoulders.

Merlin was sat on his own in front of the fire, Cole and Mordred collecting food and more firewood. He was thinking about her again, he wondered if she was behind it all. It wouldn't surprise him if she was. She used to be so bold and true, now in the shadows, unbeknownst to him. Where had he gone wrong? He always tried to do the right thing, but he made the wrong choice so many times down the line. He should have trusted her; he could have, like she did. That is what he held on to. She trusted him, Merlin. He hadn't realised but one of his roses began to sprout beneath his feet and steadily grew up to stroke his hand comfortingly. Pearl white and precious. He hated his emotions.

"So you are a dragon lord."

Merlin was no longer shocked by Cole's appearances and disappearances, he just wished he cough or something before engaging straight into the conversation

"Yes, I am, how did you know?"

" That flower is not known to this land and it sings of the Lord that gave it life."

"You speak as if plants can talk."

"They can, but only to those who listen, and you are getting close. It takes rare magic to create such a life that you have. It also takes love, Emrys. May I?"

Cole stretched his hand towards the flower, and picked it from the bottom if it's stem carful not to catch the thorns.

He made soothing noises to the flower as if putting it to sleep. Beginning the examination, from the bottom Cole saw the steam was lined with the smallest of scales in the shape of diamonds, and cut in the centre was black glass, the surrounding scales them selves were a pearly green. The thorns were not thorns but teeth and the base of the under flower was lined with these perfect monstrous fangs. Yet the flower it's self seemed to be carved from ice, the petals frozen in a state of sculpture.

"You have an eye for goodness and beauty Emrys" Cole slowly brought the flower down from eye level "she is a lucky woman."

"I don-" Merlin gave up almost immediately he knew his feeling and he didn't create this out of his love for her.

Cole knew to leave it and changed the subject. "Emrys you are the most complex creature I have ever known. How we have lived together this long I shall never know."

"what do you mean?" Merlin was beginning to hate that question which he frequently had to use to get a straight answer out of Cole or mordred.

"It is something not widely known in magic, not many absolute answers but many similar theories but, as it happens you can imagine competitiveness with sorcerers can you not? Who has the most power and such? But as it happens powerful witches and warlocks practically seep magic. It is what attracts each other when we meet it is there in the kin bond but it goes further. Some people who do not use the magic as frequently as they should can either loose control or pass it on passively. Now when you first met Arthur, you didn't like him did you? You disagreed and saw things very differently. Yet over time you withheld your magic and he began to become more likeable to share opinions, you had a slight influence in that Emrys. It is apart of whom you are." Merlin was shocked to hear this; he didn't know he had any influence on anyone. Let alone his friend, strong willed, brave, true and courageous.

"You are not the only one, Mordred and I often do this too, it is what strives me to take care of the boy like so many others have, it is more potent in a child, but when it happens between to great sorcerer's like your self and him it can have great consequences especially as you may see things differently. This is why you and mordred were supposed to be enemies as well as Morgana was. Yet the more time you spend together the more you over come this problem. This explains her sudden change in alliances when she spent the year with Morgause and why Mordred comes to you or her; you are similar and different in some many ways. This is how you can cure Morgana of her evils. This is because your magic has greater influence than her's"

Merlin looked down at mordred who fast asleep under his arm and smiled.

"So Kilgarrah was wrong." Smiled at the though

"Kilgarrah? That dragon is still alive?"

"yes, you've me?t"

"old friend," Cole smiled at the memory " I suppose you're the one that freed him from Camelot." Merlin nodded, "Thank you. Enlighten me why he is wrong it is rare for a dragon to be so."

" he told me he knew Morgana would be evil and be my enemy 'the love to my hate', I had began to loose hope that I may have lost my friend."

Cole laughed and found the irony in the words. "Ah, dragons always were the pessimists; they are usually right but only ever see darkness in people. But if he openly talks to you before being a dragon lord…" Cole's trail of thought drifted he looked at Merlin strangely, almost invisible in the dark other than his pale skin on his face. Mordred there sleeping peacefully.

"you really are something," Cole muttered and regained his point "but what I was getting at is we have become close rather than enemies, and you should use this to provide you hope when you meet her again."

"If I meet her again, the only hope I have is to stop her insanity." Merlin didn't feel as though those were his words, but he spoke them softly not wanting to wake mordred and worry him. "I think mordred will be with one, not me. I have done enough damage. I do not wish to cause anymore."

"Maybe, you will and then again maybe not. Your emotions shouldn't run you so wild Emrys; you worry too much on the future. Of course these are troubling times, but you should enjoy what you can. Like this flower, it is a creation of your feeling of what beauty is, and therefore it came out unnatural and cold. Try to appreciate what is always around you. You see it in a much warmer light." That began the teachings of the trees, whose leaves could shelter shade feed. The branches could give arms willingly if you ask it nicely, and tell you the secrets of its forest if you just talk to them in a whisper.


	4. Meeting Death

Chapter 4 – Meeting Death's Company

_Meeting Death's Company_

Arthur could see it now. Cenred's Towering Citadel, it was not the fortress that Camelot was but it was equally impressive with all its spires and towers, He moved with his knights, they were not weary at all, I was actually as if they were just taking a walk, especially since the mysterious Tristan allowed them to talk out of good will. Still they were being traded it did not change Tristan's status as a criminal in his eyes. He did not know what was wrong with Gwain he hadn't spoken much, it seemed the bounty hunter had him under a closer eye than the others.

"We're going to make camp here; we will enter the City tomorrow at mid morning."

Arthur was surprised he had expected to go there straight away, why wait?

That night was full of surprises, over the other side of the Citadel Cole, Mordred and Merlin took a place in an inn.

"So tonight Emrys you keep Mordred by your side at all times and stick to the shadows I need you on look out outside the Keep and informing me of any changes in guards behaviour. Do not draw attention to your self, I know you can take care of eachother, but this place is crawling with more than just murderers and thieves. I'll be within the Citadel I can keep myself invisible but should I be discovered you need to run and do not stop running until you reach Lenelond forest."

Nerves swam in Merlin's head, this had happened all so fast.

_-It is okay Emrys, ill be here with you.- _Mordred looked at him determinedly

Merlin promised himself that whatever happened this night Mordred would still have a guardian.

_-Thank you-_

They began their stalking of the streets.

Arthur woke with a start. He heard his tent being opened, he pretended to still be asleep, and someone was cutting his ropes. As soon as he was free he had his hands around their neck.

"Gwain!" Arthur quickly let go "what are you doing? And how did you get out?" he hissed a second time.

"That's _Sir Gwain_ to you, your majesty." Gwain said and then simply put a finger to his lips and pointed at the knife he hid in his boot, typical roguish Gwain. They then began to cut Lancelot free, they slipped out of their tent silently to find they were in the central court yard of the citadel. Lancelot went to Free the others but Gwain and Arthur stood there staring at the grand towers in front of them, Tristan was sat on the entrance stairs, the lifeless corpses of his men around him. His sword was tainted with their blood. They swiftly and ever so quietly walked over to him. His husky voice began talking.

"I was counting on you escaping, the guards will be asleep, they are drugged. My men are obviously disposed of, you are free to go…" he looked a little disappointed,

Arthur looked at Gwain who was equally bewildered; he had no idea what he was supposed to do. So, he just punched Tristan, and quickly took his sword, Arthur ordered his nights to get the swords from the dead criminals. He had the blade to Tristan's chest; he just stood there looking at Arthur plainly. Blood trickled out of the corned of his mouth. Tristan let it run. Arthur was in charge of what happened next.

"I do not know why you brought us here, but for what ever reason you let us go, I understand you did so at your own peril, thank you." Arthur lowered the weapon and shook Tristan's hand.

"You should go before anyone sees you; I need Odin to believe you got out and slew the men leaving only me fighting. He wants you dead, and if I did not hunt you he would have my Isolde dead in an instant. My apologies for the trouble." He looked sincere enough to Gwain, this was more like the Tristan he knew. Arthur was still a little unconvinced but began to leave the courtyard with the knights in a quick pursuit.

Gwain hung back,

"Its quits now, you've put us in too much danger. I do not know what you and Galahad are plotting, but we have no part of it."

"It isn't something we can turn our backs on Gwain. War is coming and I need to be on Odin's right side for now, Arthur needs to be at Camelot. As you do. Now go!" he had to Push Gwain hard on the last word to get him to move and follow after the others. With that, the warning bells began to shriek, covering up the sound of the Knights' feet running through the night.

Mordred jolted when the alarm bells rang each chime as agonizing as the next. They had been in constant communication with Cole, he had found only that Odin's men were working with outlaws, brigands, bounty hunters and other sorts, they had an impressive Barracks. The throne room held three seats of power, rather than one, so Odin wasn't just working with one person but two.

It was strange though, after a while the guards just disappeared from sight, but Cole reported no other movement in the castle. Mordred wanted to leave, he was growing uneasy but Cole insisted on getting to the Royal quarters.

-_Were you seen? Where are you?-_

_-No. On my way, meet me at the central front gate Emrys; we'll take the sewage root out- they ignored the earlier plan, it was too dangerous now.  
_

_-Hurry. - _Mordred added wanting to voice his concern

Merlin and Mordred began their own race. The stone floor felt as if it was falling beneath them while the city buildings were out of reach. This could get too close.

They hugged the shadow of the wall by the gate then they would see who ever came through then. They could barley hear the heavy foot falls when they came, but there were more than one pair, many of them, must be guards. Merlin and Mordred held their breathe praying that they would not be seen.

There were six of them they drew their swords; Merlin didn't dare look and kept his yes closed. Sounds were coming from all over the city now and they still hadn't heard anything from Cole.

"Where now Arthur?" it sounded like Lancelot's voice

Arthur? Here, this wasn't good, Merlin opened his eyes and there they all were, looking around searching for a way out of this villainous stronghold. Merlin still could not get over it, he could not be found like this by him not now. Too late Arthur looked in their direction and saw their outlines in the dark. his features were malnourished, but he was still looking strong, golden hair greasy. There was no denying it though, it was Arthur all right.

"Who's there?

Merlin and Mordred were still frozen at this point, neither had any idea what to do, how Arthur would react to seeing them both, if he would advance on the shadows.

Merlin did not know why he did what he did. He simply took a breath in put a grin on his face and stood out in front of Arthur. He realised how happy he was to see his royal pratt friend, Arthur seemed to return the feelings.

"Merlin!" He couldn't actually keep the smile of his face, he hadn't seen he manservant in weeks It was a huge relief to know he was well.

"Sire."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Gaius, sire. But I had some help" Arthur's eyes followed down Merlin's arm to see the young druid boy he had met those years ago. He was taller more confident, but still pale, with his large blue eyes and black hair. He was like a miniature Merlin, minus the ears. If he didn't know Merlin better he would guess they were brothers, they looked so similar in the moonlight. But there was something else in the boy, his presence that also reminded him of Morgana, the commanding. Time froze again.

Arthur gave a quizzical look to Merlin; they seemed now oblivious to the Knights growing anxious and the alarm bells continuing. Finally Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug. And nodded to Mordred and smiled at him. Before another word could be said Cole finally came sprinting through the gate. He had great timing now he could lead them all out of this hell hole. But they failed to realise he was being chased by the royal guard and various knights of Odin.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight out now. I'm glad your here Merlin, even if you brought unknown company." Arthur looked from Cole to Merlin and decided not to ask who the new guest was. Gwain smiled at the reunion, friends and a fight. He wouldn't have it any other way.

They restarted their running yet again. Merlin still had hold of Mordred, the knights attacked as a unit, bringing down any wave of men that stood in their way. They continuously slashed guards into the side of the street as nothing more than dead corpses. Blood stank heavy in the air, but it looked like they'd make it out. Cole gave them ranged cover by attacking their pursuers from behind, Merlin and Mordred subtly did the same with their magic. Merlin could only hear the clanging of the metal and the flying arrows Cole was loosing, he and Mordred causing the enemy archers' arrows being fired at them to miss, that was all the enemy probably saw before they died, two pairs of golden eyes and seven men. Impossible odds.

Gwain was born for this. He was keeping count against Dagnir on who slew more, okay he was little sorry for the men and tried to injure or maim rather than kill, but some of these men seemed mindless they already saw their comrades fall unwitting beneath the blades of Camelot's finest yet the still came coming. Something wasn't right about them; they were like the immortal army only not immortal. -So an endless army, how joyous- Gwain thought. He gashed some soldier's leg hitting an artery, he fell in pain screaming like the others had. Gwain Quickly put an end to him stopping the agony a blood loss with a smooth sweep he cut his throat and decapitated another who approached him with murderous intent. Then in the distance underneath the sound of swords and cries there were hooves, galloping fast in the distance.

"CAVALRY!" He shouted to Arthur who nodded at him and the other knights, and cried for them to get into anti-mounted formation. Arthur commanded Cole, Merlin and Mordred to take cover.

They still were a few blocks away; this didn't look good maybe they would not make it.

Merlin looked at Mordred they both turned to Cole. _–We can do this. We can save them, get them to Camelot.- _The three knew what they were going to do.

Cole shouted to Arthur and the knights "If all we run we can make it but someone needs to distract them for long enough then run with us."

Gwain and Lancelot immediately volunteered, but Lancelot was made to realise he was needed by Arthur's side more. So Gwain was going to act as decoy, but not if Merlin could help it.

The knights and their Prince sprinted away following Cole.

Arthur and the others didn't notice that Merlin hung back, Merlin didn't realise that Mordred had kept behind him.

"Gwain go, I'll take care of them. You're too obviously a knight they'll kill you on sight."

"Not if I cut off their heads first." He said to him jokingly, "what are you going to do talk to them Merlin? Your words are powerful but you cannot hold off an assault of knights on horseback."

"No, but I can." Mordred came out of his hiding place and took hold of Merlin's hand. He looked at Merlin and then intently at Gwain. He was obviously whispering to his head. Merlin never found out what Mordred said to Gwain, but honestly I don't think he wanted to know, Gwain just stood silent for a second staring at the boy. backing away slowly he then began again into a speeding run.

-_Thank you Mordred, now go and follow him.-_

_-I'm not leaving you Emrys; this is our fight, besides I haven't forgiven you yet.-_

Merlin took that as a joke not wanting to ponder if Mordred was about to stab him in the back.

-_You take Air, I'll do Fire.- _Merlin quickly decided the majority of spells he would use when the time came.

Mordred silently agreed to this. They waited for what felt like a lifetime for death's company to arrive.


	5. Runaways, Rogues and Witches Pt1

Chapter 5 – Runaways, Rogues and Witches

_Runaways, Rogues and Witches_

For years to come what happened in the lower town of Cenred's Citadel would be known as The Searing. Mordred and Merlin were spinning fire rapidly through the streets, causing the stone to scorch and smoulder. The tornadoes of flame whipped through the numbers of approaching men and caused them to scar and scatter, never had such a thing been seen in twenty years by magic. Yet they did not kill many purposefully, the injuries sustained were cataclysmic to Odin's forces and would have continued and worsened, but weariness took its toll on Merlin.

Merlin could see them approaching them, he couldn't fight them off anymore, and he needed Mordred out of the city.

_-Go Mordred!-_

_-I told you Emrys I won't leave you, your allies have left and Cole has lead Arthur too far. Get up we can still get out of here.-_

Merlin was on the floor, his breathing was deep, he fought to remain conscious, a new set of Knights on Horse back were bearing down at the through the smoke.

_-_ _I can't, but, I can, do, this.- _He was even struggling to think. His pulse slowed with his heartbeat.

Mordred knelt next to Merlin in that ally, he almost shed a tear. With one last breath he looked at Mordred, his eyes turned gold. "Folaigh" and with that his lids closed on his golden iris'.

Mordred did not know what to do. One of his last friends lay next him unconscious, he would surly be killed when the Knights came, he at lest would be safe, he was unsure exactly what Merlin had done, but he was sure it was a one worded invisibility enchantment, most likely a strong one under the circumstances, desperation and exhaustion were powerful factors. Mordred was scared for how long it would last, if only Merlin could undo to. Fear rarely came over Mordred but right then, he realised he was alone, in a dangerous strange city, invisible, maybe untouchable or muted. He wondered what would become of him. What could he do? First he had to wait for Merlin's fate, which lay there hardly breathing his inevitable death coming slowly with each hoof fall.

Finally a dark figure arrived through the smoke on a noble hawthorn horse. He had a sword strapped to his back underneath a navy blue cloak, the ring mail chimed rhythmically under his studded tunic in sync with the canter of that majestic beast on which he sat. Mordred stared at the man who dismounted and came over to the other side of Merlin. In the moonlight Mordred could see that this man had an angelic face, not young or old and neither in between, he had dreadlocked hazel hair and eyes to match with a stubble that came down perfectly with his jaw line.

The man surprisingly did not put a knife to Merlin, or draw his sword, but picked him up and carried him to his horse. He told the men to arrange a meeting with Odin in his chambers and for Tristan and his other generals to be present. With that the Knight put Merlin on his horse with him and slowly trotted back to the Citadel. It was easy for Mordred to keep up; invisible to those around him he followed Merlin through the keep and into the terrifying castle. Mordred tried hard not to get caught in awe by the spiralling towers of great height, how Cole navigated in there would forever be a mystery.

Merlin's head was a blank in nothingness, and then voices came to him, as well as the images. Images of her

"_I will make your life a very short and painful one." Her hate filled eyes in the corridor, chilling him to the bone._

"_I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise." How everyone one mourned her whilst she was on her deathbed. Then she awoke to her saviour and knowingly left him in the flames of her wake._

"_Trust is a double edged sword." The way she left him chained and left for dead with the scorpions_

"_You have no idea what it's like to be an outsider, to be ashamed of how you were born to have to hide who you are, do you think I should be executed for who I am?" The signal falling and the screams of the public who had just been sentenced to death for being at the wrong place at the wrong time._

"_I thought, I thought she had magic. I thought we were the same." They were running together with the druids and Mordred away from Uther's incoming men. The way he sacrificed himself for them, for her._

"_In some ways you are." She was sat tears running down her face confessing her magic to him; he was just stood there wishing he could do the same._

"_No, I'll never be like her." Her evil stare and twisted smile when she had no regrets that people were dying because of her hatred of Uther._

"_I fear your futures are forever entwined, she is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love." She stood next to him watching over the boy, the way they cared for him together._

"_I know what you did, you tried to poison me" The tears he felt when she was dyeing in his arms because of him._

"_I didn't want to." When he first came into Camelot and saw he standing so fair by her window. How beautiful she was, like snow, cold, pure, immaculate. When she told him she could trust him. _

"_I forgive you." Her face when she learnt of his betrayal._

"_It's good to have you back." When he grew his own Dragon roses._

"_She's become so bitter, so full of hate." From fighting side by side in Ealdor, then fighting each other in Camelot's foundations._

"_No, I'll never be like her." Her eyes._

Merlin was dragged into the chambers he had been unconscious for a while now, Mordred silently watching over him by his side, the knight had him laid on the bed.

The knight was not alone in the room, another Knight in the same blue cloak entered to see the first sitting by the bed Merlin was in.

"Galahad, who is this? I let Arthur escape and all hell breaks loose, Odin will have my head."

"Relax Tristan; I do not think Arthur was to do with this. But this is too much of a coincidence to ignore, Odin will want answers. This is the sorcerer but Odin and the others are not to know, we tell him that this was just an accomplice who turned on his master when things got out of hand. When he wakes he comes into our service as my squire. We will talk to him from there."

It was clear that the knight by the bed, Galahad, was in charge. Tristan stood there silently agreeing. It was a while before Tristan spoke again.

"How long until he is well again?" He spoke out of thoughtfulness this time.

"I am unsure, my guess if he did this alone half a month, but that would mean we are dealing with someone with god like powers, but then they wouldn't be out cold for too long. I'd say give it two weeks at the least. I suspect he was not alone."

Mordred stayed in that room that night, he listened to the lies the knights gave to Odin, it seemed Tristan and Galahad had their own agendas. But it meant he and Merlin were safe, for now. Odin suspected Merlin had magic to be a sorcerers apprentice and ordered Galahad to keep a close eye on him at all times. No escaping then.

Arthur, Cole and the knights had been stopped running hours ago, the sewers were disgusting but luckily they hadn't been followed, so as soon as they made way into the Lenelond woods they slowed down the pace. It took a while for Arthur to realise that Merlin and Mordred had not been with them.

"Gwain, why did you let Merlin decoy?" Gwain remained silent at Arthur's demand. He did not wish to repeat what Mordred said, even to Arthur.

Cole butted in. "He was less likely to get killed, the armies were ordered on six knights and a rogue not a manservant and boy. They will be fine. But we need to keep moving and get you to Camelot."

Arthur was annoyed he didn't want to leave his friend in this murderous kingdom, but he had no choice. They were going to be preyed on soon and this news had to be sent to Camelot and his father. Merlin just had to hang on, and hopefully find Gaius.

Galahad was having breakfast with Odin and Tristan; they still needed to unofficially discuss a plan of action in retaliation against Arthur's 'escape'. The other leaders had been in formed and they were going to have council at the end of the week. Galahad had been quiet still just sipping the water from his goblet he had not touched the food on his plate; he had half the mind to send it up to the magician who was lying on his bed.

"Galahad is something bothering you?" Tristan was sat opposite chewing slowly on some bread; they both ignored Odin silently concentrating on his meal.

"The council will no doubt want to talk to the boy; after all he was present when a minor fraction of our forces was disposed of quiet effectively. I believe we should have a false execution and let out we killed him after questioning that way he will be close and hidden from the others, we can do without the Seer and Sorcerer nosing around for their own means."

Odin had stopped eating, he looked at Galahad "This magician why do you think he came here and left his apprentice?" this was question Galahad on his mind, he must be in league with Arthur and helped with the escape, Tristan hadn't captured such a person as the boy lying on the bed all those floors above. He noted to him self for a truth potion to be readied for when the time comes and their guest awakes.

They needed some good answers and answers soon.


	6. Runaways, Rogues and Witches Pt2

_(Bare with me, the good stuff is just around the corner! want to remind you this story is rated M for reasons you will find soon, dont worry its nothing too bad but some stuff may get violent. :DD_

_sorry for slow additions it was the business of the holidays, lots of parties and hangovers and such. might be a bit slow after the chapter 6, i have my first Biology and Psycholog__y_ exams of the year coming up. Hope you all like this because...well its down there ;) But Morgana's here. so yeah. enjoy)

Chapter 5 Part 2

_Runaways, Rogues and Witches _

Morgana stormed through the corridor, her satin dress rippling, she needed to be alone. She rather be alone than with those snivelling cowards she called her council. A few of them were worthy of her favour, a few knights. It never occurred to her that Morgause had such a disposable amount of resources in this kingdom; she knew how to play her cards. unlike a certain someone.

Dead, she knew it, someone had all the fun and probably got it all wrong and now Arthur was gone and someone who could have been such a huge ally maybe the largest was dead.

_-No imagination-_

Finally, she was at her tower, no one came up here save her, when she needed to think. Morgana's thoughts strayed about who this could be. She wanted her sister with her now. To tell her she could get through this and make the right decisions. She missed Morgause, it was strange it still felt like it was the day she came up here and cremated her.

She remembered his face as it happened looking so innocent, it was ironic. He was the devil. He did it she knew it, she knew why but now how. How could someone as insignificant as Merlin have killed her only light? She knew the answer; it was the same answer as to how he managed to outwit their plans so many times, he was Merlin always there, there to poison her, to kill Morgause and to always ruin her. Still Merlin against an immortal army was ridicules how had he gotten in there unharmed? She hadn't thought about it at the time now she was obsessed, she could still feel her tears burning her cheeks as they streamed down her face, she just wanted her confident smart sister here to guide her.

Her raven hair lashed out at the wind. Her white silk skin was unaffected by the biting frost. it was freezing up there, but she refused to give in. Her rose lips could betray her as well and turn blue. it didn't matter, nothing really mattered in the end. She paced around the memorial that stood in the centre of the tower floor. Each thought infuriating her more than the last, she could feel the rain hang in the air as darkness crept and clawed at the last light in sky. She used to have everything most people could dream about. Someone else can have it there was only one thing she ever coveted, Uther's fall. She had come so close, she had the chance. She was _Queen_. That was the worst thing it was all there, but no she was stupid she wanted her fun and Arthur and Merlin ruined it all. Merlin ruined it all, his name stung like venom in her thoughts. Her green eyes shed a tear, it turned to ice on her cheek.

A violent twilight.

_-Stupid king- _She thought of how incompetence never helped a good plan, they would have to keep on going with no change. Morgana was aware that she would have to calm down she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Apart from her people only Odin and his two closest knights were aware she was in Cenred's Citadel.

Merlin felt a spark of hate and frustration in the back of his mind, it interrupted the images which had flashed non stop in his mind, and the voices were nothing more than whispers. The spark opened his eyes. He awoke to find Mordred sat on his bed a little depressed to say the least.

_-Morning-_

_-Emrys!-_

Mordred was ecstatic; he had been quietly eating stolen food from the kitchens at the time. To have his friend back meant everything to him. He had his arms around the brother he never had. He had been truly frightened for Merlin.

The reunion between the two was quiet, little words were said between the two. Words weren't needed; their thoughts explained their feelings, Merlin's nightmares and Mordred's concerns about the plot behind Arthur's kidnapping and unexpected release. Mordred had to tell Merlin of Galahad's position and what he had done to keep Merlin alive, they both spoke out loud this time, Merlin actually needed to feel alive, his skin was pale and eyes were more grey than blue. By the end of their conversation his blood was pumping a little faster and colour returned so slightly to his face.

Galahad was outside he heard everything from the boy whom he hadn't seen, he wasn't too surprised he heard food was going missing; this explained it exactly, it all pretty much made sense to Galahad now. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Good Morning, good to see you are feeling better."

Merlin jolted up at the sight of the intruder.

"Who are you?" he said quietly he still had little energy, he thought he'd better ask another question, something obvious. "Where am I?"

"My name is sir Galahad. You are in your new chambers in the high knight's court at Cenred's Citadel; it is the 15th of November." Galahad's voice was charming in all honesty it seemed like a voice that could not tell a lie, but he already knew this was far from the truth. "Your friend where ever he is in here has already told a part of my story, you have awoken far sooner than I expected. i'll have food brought up immediately. Now you know about myself, may I inquire as to whom you, err, both are?"

He smiled wirily at Merlin, Galahad's features were radiant, they just screamed virtuous to him. It took a moment for Merlin to gather his thoughts, he swore at himself he had forgotten about making Mordred invisible to everyone else, he quickly thought of a sufficient anti-charm and looked at the boy who seemed a little amused.

"Nochtann"

Galahad blinked and suddenly there was a young boy on the end of the bed. Much younger than he originally thought the boy would be from outside. Mordred's voice seemed so mature for someone youthful. It was astonishing to say the least. It was a strange sight two looked so similar yet the contrast between the boy, who had a slight smile and the young man who seemed so bitter. They were the same and different, it reminded him of someone but he had forgotten who, to Galahad it was inexplicable like indescribable déjà vu.

"The Name is Emrys." Merlin did not know if he could trust Galahad. So he gave his alias to the knight. He had done a lot for him but still, he did not think trust should be given so lightly to anyone anymore, a lesson life taught him. It made sense to use Emrys now Mordred was in the picture as well it would make things easier.

"Okay, Emrys. I suppose we need to talk from the beginning I would like to know how you came about to be in this city, I can wait as long as needed but I am pressed for answers for the end of the week."

Merlin could not be bothered with too many lies he was tired as it is still and just wanted out. Acid was in his voice when he spoke.

"I came here in search of my guardian Gaius, my master, Prince Arthur and my friends who are his knights. My-"

Merlin struggled how to describe Mordred and how he came into the picture.

"Brother was in Camelot with me for a while but when he returned to live with the druids they were all dead." His eyes turned dark, the blue threatening to turn black with anger. "We found this to be no coincidence and fit the pieces that Uther, was on his own with no friends, no champion. The druids were out of the way to oppose people of magic wanting vengeance on Uther. So we set of with a friend who knew the lands outside of Camelot, to find Arthur and get him to Camelot to be prepared for something terrible that is coming, maybe something as huge as the immortal army."

"We were in this city one night when we ran into Arthur, but we were set up and chased. My brother and I distracted your forces long enough to get him out of the city and to the borders of this kingdom. I'd say we succeeded. But I am yet to learn what this was all for"

Galahad listened to Merlin; it was intriguing a magician in Camelot let alone a manservant and so close to the court, the prince and the king. Something never to be thought of. Galahad did not want to impose on the warlock and so he stopped the questions and ordered food to be brought up.

How ever Merlin hadn't finished with Galahad. No matter how tired he was he wanted answers.

Morgana had calmed down before dinner; she was back to her silent state of displeasure. Everyone around her seemed to be provoking her taunting her strength and stature. Servants would stare at her beauty in disbelieve and flinch when she caught them looking, she knew what they called her behind her back, the whispers of a witch in the castle. She ate with two people, Morgause's most trusted warriors they were identical and dedicated to the bone. Ideal companions for Morgana they spoke little and thought less, knowing that silence is sometimes the best companion. Yet something was missing, something in the background that she missed about Camelot, she couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was because she felt she was being watched constantly and it unnerved her.

That night she had a new nightmare, not the same one she was having repeatedly for a few weeks now.

_She was running through the forest. Branches biting at her skin, while leaves cushioned each footfall. Her panting felt so real. She was running to someone. _

_She thought it was Arthur. She wanted to save him or to just see him before he dies. She murders so many who stood in her way, they were trying to stop her. Gaius, Leon, the druids, she was only to happy to remove them all, they were worthless to her now, one by one they fell in protest. Nothing would come between her. Finally she came to her treacherous, lying hypocritical father whose open arms seemed like a cage. She slit Uther's throat with glee. _

_She gets to Arthur in an open meadow under a blue moon, he is fine, and he was looking at strange white roses on the ground. It is only when he hugs her she realises that she has the knife in her hand. She stabs him in the back, she couldn't stop, and she couldn't say anything. Morgana just let him fall limp to the floor without care._

_Gwen comes running at her, filled with tears, screaming at Morgana. She wanted to apologies to tell her that she did not want to but the truth was, she did, it was something of a relief. So she kills Gwen as well, to rest in peace with her beloved. But she still was not satisfied or alone, she ravenously searched for the next kill._

_It was Morgause who came to sooth her tears; in return Morgana stained her sister's starlight dress with blood. Morgause laid scarlet on the floor her golden locks spreading on the grass, her face didn't even look surprised. Morgana was still hungry for more destruction. _

_That's when she realised there were two moons, but they weren't moons. They were his eyes, he and mordred were high above her, they had been watching, judging. They looked furious. No pity, in their depths there was only disgust. Yet she was in disgusted, how could he stand up there all high and might when he, poisoned her. Morgana couldn't bear to look at the boy, she didn't dare. She directed her hate at the blue eyes in the night._

_She thought of how she could make him scream, digging her nails in his flesh, drawing blood only using her lips, her teeth. She wanted to torture him so badly, make him pay. Like everyone else had done for wronging her. _

_Mordred's expressionless eyes suddenly flashed gold. She hadn't expected that. She found herself impaled on the branches of a glowing white tree, why had Mordred done this to her? she was always good to him, she loved the boy like kin. She understood, she had killed their kin._

_ He and Mordred turned their backs on Morgana, equals. She cursed them both for leaving her to die. They didn't turn. They just kept on walking away from her. Alone just the way she preferred.  
_

_-Merlin!- _


End file.
